


Where the Heart is

by JJBATrash



Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, FateWeek2021, Fluff, Miyamoto Musashi is my cute two handed gf and I want to hold one hand, She's my only max Fou'd and grailed Servant so far too, cute shit, just some gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Musashi can't find a good enough reason to leave.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Miyamoto Musashi | Saber
Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Where the Heart is

“Hey, Master.”

The swordswoman regards me carefully. A strange occurrence given that there is food untouched right in front of her.

“What is it?” I ask, taking a drink of juice and quirking my brow at her.

“Do you remember how we first met?”

I nod. It was a really strange occurrence, but I remember it well.

“Yeah. I remember finding you on a beach, with no memory of who you were… I remember having to fight several enemies and go through a lot of danger to restore it.” I say with a laugh.

She nods, my answer satisfactory.

“Why did you ask?” I wonder.

“Just wanted to be sure. But, you seem to be the same Master as ever.”

What strange behavior. Miyamoto Musashi is usually much more open with her feelings and thoughts than she is now, so why the sudden caginess and runaround?

“Is everything alright?” I ask, concern written into my face.

My Saber only nods and excuses herself, leaving the dining area and going… anywhere, really. The most I can surmise is “anywhere that isn’t around you right now, Master”.

Hours later, I leave a mostly logistical briefing that served more to whittle away time off of my mortal life when I see her, leaning against the wall in the hallway, arms crossed and her brow furrowed. Excited to see her again, I run toward her, but Musashi stops me before I actually get to throw my arms around her.

“Wait. There’s something I need to talk to you about. Is that okay?”

My momentum — and my mood — dampened slightly, I nod, and put on my best professional face for her. “Lead the way.”

She walks silently, and I follow. I recognize the path we’re taking but say nothing of it. Eventually, we come to the front door of Chaldea, where outside only exists snow, ice, and emptiness as far as the eye can see. Through a screen we can see the outside a little, the piles of white snow an ocean of cold.

“Master…” she begins, and I find myself suddenly full of uncertainty. “Do you know how many times I have tried to leave today?”

I shrug, no answer coming to mind.

“Five. And do you know how many times I actually did leave?”

I shake my head.

“Zero.”

My face is a mess of confusion. She sighs.

“Master. You know me. I’m capricious. I’m… impulsive, hell, I’m whimsical even. So whenever I feel the urge to do something I just… _do_ it. I just do it without a second thought. I go anywhere I want, or even sometimes don’t want. I meet whoever I happen to meet, and sleep wherever I happen to sleep. That’s how it’s always been. And yet… lately…”

She frowns, brushing hair away from her eyes.

“I find myself less and less wanting to do the things that come to mind. I… I feel less free but at the same time… it’s not a terrible feeling?”

“I don’t understand. Is something keeping you here? You know I understand our contract. There’s nothing from me saying you must stay. I like having you around, but…”

“That’s exactly it. There isn’t anything keeping me here, not even from you. But, the damnedest thing about it is… I’m still here _because_ of you!” Her tone grows more frustrated. I also feel myself becoming a little frustrated.

“I don’t understand what you mean. Should I order you with a Command Seal to leave?”

She scratches at her scalp with both hands, irritation evident on her face.

“That might make it easier, yeah! But you know what? I’d resist it! Because… even though my wanderlust is kicking in more than ever… for the first time in my life I can’t find myself wanting to actually leave! Not…” she pauses.

“Not alone… anyway…” Musashi concludes her thought and sighs, sitting against the heavy protective door that leads to the harsh elements outside. She slumps, her head forward and fringe covering her eye. I simply sit beside her, hugging my knees.

“Am I keeping you here?” I ask, my voice barely above a whisper. “Is it because I can’t leave Chaldea that you’re staying here?”

Her face falls, and Musashi brings a hand to my cheek, pulling my gaze from the floor and over to her. My vision changes from harsh, bright floor to the soft gaze of the wandering swordswoman. Her lips are parted and her eyes are almost shining. She looks at a loss for words, and after a quiet moment of simply staring at each other, she brings my face closer and kisses me. Before I can react, she immediately jumps up onto her feet, face beet red and laughing like she was just caught doing something embarrassing.

“You’re silly, Master! What’s with all the serious talk? Come on, let’s go train some more! After all, you gotta be strong enough to beat me if you’re gonna try to kiss me like that!” With that, Musashi runs off, leaving me dazed, on the floor. My head is swimming and my lips are hot. I touch my fingers to where her hand was on my cheek just a moment ago.

Allowing myself to recover, I take a deep breath, get up on my feet, and chase after her.

No matter where she goes, no matter what she does, no matter how long it takes to catch up to her when she disappears on me… I will always find Miyamoto Musashi again. Whether it’s in the simulator, or on a battlefield, or even in a dream… I know what she said without her needing to tell me in words.

She’s home now. She belongs with me, and I with her. She may be guided by the wind, but the whimsical swordswoman now has something more precious to her than perhaps even her original world. She has me.

Someday, all of this fighting will end. Someday, everything will be saved and I can finally let the wind guide me alongside her. Someday the world won’t need me. And when that day comes, the two of us will disappear. We will go wherever our hearts take us, we will do whatever our desires ordain, and we will be as free and endless as the blue sky that I see every time I look into her beautiful eyes.

Wherever we go, whatever we do, as long as we’re together, we’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for FateWeek2021 Day 4! The theme is Home/Belonging and so I wrote about the one Servant who more than anything loves not being tethered down, Miyamoto Musashi! Sorry babe, don't forget: you're here forever.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
